


Relationship mirroring the weather

by Elivie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, oumasai, oumasai exchange, saiouma, some kind of weird au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elivie/pseuds/Elivie
Summary: It a story about a relationship mirroring the weather. You'll find there cloudy, rainy, stormy, sunny and snowy part





	Relationship mirroring the weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [#39 in Oumasai Winter Exchange 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%2339+in+Oumasai+Winter+Exchange+2018).



> Read the end notes, please!

**_Cloudy Weather_ **

 

Since the day they started dating something started clicking in them. Ouma realized it after one really cloudy day. He and Saihra were walking in the forest. The sun was completely covered by clouds in many varieties of grey. The whole sky was coated by them just like a puffy blanket.

 

Saihara held his hand despite being out on the cold, autumn noontime. He didn’t say a word from the start even since they get out of their home. At first, Ouma didn’t show much concern.

 

That’s it until his boyfriend carelessly walked straight into a tree.

 

“Nishishi, don’t tell me you’re going to replace me with that pine?” Ouma joked lightly looking at Saihara’s frowned face. Soon enough he started swaying to the sides and brought one hand closer to his mouth contemplating the said idea. “I mean this one looks incredibly cute but I don’t think it will be a pleasant experience to cuddle with it.”

 

For a few more seconds he waited for a reaction from still dizzy Saihara. Ouma’s boyfriend seemed to didn’t realize he bumped his head into the bark only blankly stared into space.

 

“Hey, Earth to Saihara-chan! Do you still understand Japanese?” Ouma closed the gap between them and carefully moved the other male away from that dangerous wood.

 

Not to say anything but the absent gaze he received from him was really worrisome. Ouma touched his red forehead and rubbed it softly.

 

“Shumai?”

 

Well. Hard times require hard tactic. Ouma stood on his toes and leaned closer. Their height difference didn’t bother him as much as few of Saihara’s friends insinuated him before they even started dating. It was just alright.

 

“Time to wake up my beloved.” He whispered and kissed the place his boyfriend bumped.

 

Soon enough he received quiet ‘eh?’ as an answer. Saihara looked now like any other day. Weird absent gaze has gone too.

 

They didn’t stay long in that forest anymore. Actually, Ouma started to avoid it as much as possible. Choosing other places for their common walks.

 

The rest of that one day was really awkward between both of them. Saihara didn’t remember even hitting himself and it concerned Ouma. Not that he said it out loud but still.

 

From that moment he started to be on the alert observing their relationship.

 

* * *

  

**_Stormy Weather_ **

 

Out of every possible weather they mirrored in behavior, storms were definitely the worst ones. Once they came it was hard to predict what will happen.

 

And so was this time. On a thundery day, Ouma came back to home with slightly glazed eyes. He was steaming with negative mood. Unfortunately, Saihara didn’t was pleased by him coming late.

 

When Ouma slammed the front door and started to pull off his shoes. Saihara came into his vision. Not holding back his harsh gaze and stern expression.

 

“Where were you again?”

 

“It’s not your business” Ouma hissed right back.

 

Saihara stamped his feet a few times, barely being patient to wait for him. It was unthinkable for others to see him in this way. Yet, not for Ouma.

 

“Kaito-kun informed me you were really close to other people.”

 

“What the hell Saihara. Are you going to believe your friend over me again?” He snapped tiredly from a whole day.

 

Ouma walked off from the hallway to the living room. He didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to hear the answer. Because he already knew what he’s going to hear. His wish was worthless because Saihara walked right behind him.

 

“He’s my best friend and if he says he saw you with other guys then I’ll believe him.”

 

He pushed the pain inside not allowing himself to cry or fall. As always, it’s ap to Ouma for being able to pretend everything is fine. It didn’t mean the way Saihara believed false accusations made by Momota didn’t hurt Ouma.

 

“Nishishi, it’s amazing how you can go from a great partner to a total scumbag to the point you don’t want to listen your own _boyfriend_.” Ouma continued under the nose. _“This what I get from trusting you, huh..?”_ Then added louder: “So maybe you should try to date Momota instead since you like him so much.”

 

Saihara scowled his brows. “I dare you to say that to my face.”

 

When Ouma heard those words something snapped inside of him. Outside their so-called home was pouring heavy rain but it didn’t stand a chance against the thunders noise. It made a wonderful background for the tempest that was going between the two of them right now.

 

“You dare me?!” Ouma trembled from the overwhelming irritation. No matter how would he try to explain yourself it wouldn’t cease their argument. Saihara didn’t want to listen to him. “With respect and all but every bit of your words are a bunch of crap!” He spat out those words.

 

“...No wonder nobody likes you. You’re so pathetic... You treat everyone like they’re just a game to Ouma!”

 

Ouma stumbled at the spoken words. It hurt him as if the whole train bumped right into his chest. He had to squeeze his hands into fists. Honestly, Ouma was barely able to withhold himself from slapping Saihara.

 

“That’s right, but you out of everyone don’t have the right to say so!”

 

“Then don’t try to talk to me you asshole!”

 

“Fine!”

 

“Fine!”

 

Both of them refused to talk to each other until the storm has ended. Ouma has closed in their bedroom while Saihara locked himself in their shared cabinet. They seriously needed that break from each other.

 

To not say things that would cross the already thin border.

 

A few hours have passed before the thunders and lightning has ended. Like in a signal - both of them came out of their lairs. Saihara reached his hand to Ouma, while the other took it in his. They embraced each other with the clear sorrow of what they did, said. A bit later they’re going to talk it over.

 

For now, everything is going to be fine.

 

At least until the next storm.

 

* * *

 

**_Rainy Weather_ **

 

There was once a really nice sunny day. Saihara left Ouma in their flat and go to help in his uncle’s office.  

 

Of course, they couldn’t miss a passionate kiss and those heartwarming wishings of a good day before parting. At the start of their relationship the thought of a kiss incredibly embarrassed Saihara but now he was used to it.

 

He honestly cherished every part of Ouma. As cliché as it sounded, it was the truth. Saihara understood well that they are not perfect in any way. They have had quarrels once in a while, the serious ones too. He didn’t ignore that fact however it was part of who they were. In the end, it was okay.

 

After four hours with putting documents in the right order, Saihara were excused. The weather forecast in the morning didn’t warn about the possibilities of rain. Furthermore a real downpour.

 

Saihara didn’t have an umbrella with him. So he waited for the rain to stop or at least to slow down. He was sitting in the reception for another hour until his uncle finally walked off his private office.

 

“You don’t have the umbrella, huh?” He asked without any question nodding his head to himself.

 

“Um, yeah. The weather earlier was much clearer. I didn’t expect this outcome.” Saihara sighed.

 

His uncle asked the secretary from the reception to call for a taxi. Saihara tried to reject this idea because he can wait and go on foot. But his uncle refused to change his mind.

 

“It’s fine. You came here to help me with all that paper mess even if it’s your day off school. Just don’t get a cold otherwise, I’ll have a problem with Kokichi’s organization” His uncle laughed giving him money for a taxi.

 

Saihara tried to say it’s too much but then the stubborn gaze he received from his uncle made him stop. Instead, he sincerely thanked and get to the called car.

 

The travel to home wasn’t long. Walking on foot it would be 30 minutes, but in a car, it was around 7 minutes. Saihara paid the driver and quickly get off the vehicle. The rain didn’t stop pouring even for a moment, the pavement resembled a small lake.

 

He didn’t wait to look if the taxi driver already rode off. Saihara just fleed to the building. It was only a few meters but it was enough to completely drench him.

 

As soon as he reached their flat he yelled: “I’m back!”

 

Saihara started getting off the awfully wet clothes and changing into the reserve tracksuit in the bathroom. Something felt off. Ouma didn't say anything or came to greet him in the face.

 

Actually, it was just as if he wasn't there.

 

Taking the initiative Saihara started looking around their home. Ouma's outside clothes were still in the closet. His shoes also didn't disappear. So he has to be at the home.

 

Saihara decided to check in their bedroom. Ouma didn't belong to people who liked to sleep during the day but there was always chance he took the nap.

 

Carefully, Saihara opened the door.

 

“Ouma-kun?”

 

Inside the room, the light was off. The curtains covered the windows but it didn't cancel the noise of pouring rain. On their shared bed was laying one curled up ball. Hidden from the world with a quilt.

 

“Hey… are you okay?” Saihara said and slowly stepped closer. When he was close enough to see the others face he gasped.

 

Ouma was sobbing but he also desperately tried to not show anything. As if everything was fine.

 

“Ouma-kun… what happened?”

 

Saihara sat down on the bed. He considered the state Ouma was in and give him some of the private space.

 

The smaller boy hated showing his vulnerable side. Somehow it started to back off as they learned more about themselves but sometimes it was still there. If Ouma wants to be touched he would show so.

 

The silence has been disturbed only by the muffled crying and sniffling from time to time.

 

They spent that way long time judging from the stiffness of Saihara’s muscles. Although in one way or another a small hand showed up from the quilt and tightly clutched to his hoodie.

 

“It’s over.”

 

Saihara tensed hearing those words. Could it mean them-?

 

“What’s over?”

 

“DICE…” After a few deep breaths, Ouma continued. “DICE is officially obviated.”

 

Saihara listened to it but the sense of what Ouma said didn’t reach him. DICE obviated? But how it even could be possible. They were inseparable family.

 

Soon enough Ouma displayed the exhaustion caused by his earlier god know how long sobbing. Even if he didn’t say much about what’s happened it was okay. Finally, he has fallen asleep on Saihara’s lap, his face stayed calm as he quietly snored. During that time Saihara didn’t pull down his grip.

 

If Ouma didn’t want to talk about so soon it would be okay. Saihara cares for him and doesn’t want to upset him with being too intrusive.

 

He’ll wait for Ouma.

 

After a week, an hour before usual time for a DICE meeting, Saihara spotted Ouma dressing himself up in the leader’s cloak and the cap.

 

“Do you have any plans today?”He asked.

 

Ouma looked at him knitting his brows. “It’s almost time for a DICE’s meeting, duh! See you later Shumai!” Ouma pecked him in the cheek and freely ran of their flat.

 

Saihara couldn’t help but stare at the place where his boyfriend stood just a while ago. Somehow this situation was hard to comprehend.

 

Judging from Ouma’s earlier behavior it couldn’t be a lie. He agreed to not lie in serious matters and tried to keep with it for both of them. Again, he wouldn’t wear his attributes of a leader if it weren’t for a DICE meeting. Then what it could be? Saihara’s detective side will be probably stuck on this as if it was a new case.

 

But how could he not call it a case?

 

A case with the highest priority.

 

* * *

 

**_Sunny Weather_ **

 

“Saihara-chan! Say aaah!” Ouma asked and made puppy’s face.

 

It was too hard for Saihara to refuse his adorable boyfriend and opened his mouth. Soon enough as he did it Ouma showed inside it a spoon with a warm sauce. Saihara unconsciously purred feeling the rich blend of flavors and opened widener his eyes.

 

“When did you become so good at cooking?”

 

“So mean! I was always great at cooking!”

 

“If I remember correctly the last month you burned down a stew.” Saihara struck a pose he makes when he tries to figure something out. “Sometimes even before this, you worked on meat to DICE’s party, haven’t you complained that it didn’t fry as it should?”

 

“Uggh...” Ouma pouted and folded his hands on the chest.

 

When Saihara turned away from the table, where he was chopping the vegetables, he looked at his offended boyfriend. Sensing his gaze Ouma turned his back at Saihara and darted higher head.

 

“Hmph!”

 

Saihara blinked a few times and put down the knife. After that, he stood from his place and came close to the oblivious boy.

 

“Ouma-kun?”

 

“...”

 

Saihara smiled anxiously and hugged him from behind. Ouma a little surprised turned his head immediately and sent him asking gaze. He took advantage of the opportunity and bent over to peck his nose.  

 

“You did great. I’m so proud out of you.” He sincerely admitted.

 

“...Enough of those sweets!” Ouma said but didn’t show him aside. Instead, he squeezed Saihara’s hand with his.

 

Then in one moment, Ouma took the sip of water from a checkered cup and quickly turned to face him. He took Saihara by surprise kissing him passionately, pressuring him into opening his mouth.

 

“Mmh” Saihara couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped him when Ouma shared with him his water.

 

Ouma licked his lips and only then let Saihara move away. he himself go to check if the rice was finally ready.

 

It took Saihara a few moments to calm down. However, it didn’t help with his prominent blush. He had the work to do. Saihara slapped lightly his own cheeks and sit to the table. They still have dinner to prepare. Lucky enough there was still time before their guests will arrive.

 

Saihara didn’t try to hide that he was occasionally glancing at his boyfriend. Seeing Ouma smile in return caused louder throbbing in his chest.

 

Needless to say, both of them had a really fulfilling sunny day with the company of their friends.

 

* * *

 

**_Snowy Weather_ **

 

The snow was always enrapturing Ouma. It looked pure, clean and yet it was so cold and vulnerable. He glanced from the window to his right side and gently smiled at the sleeping boy.

 

It was weekday so Saihara finally agreed to take so much deserved nap. No matter what Ouma said, he was overworking himself helping others in the school. He tried to distract him from doing so, but even Ouma had limits on how much he’s able to do.

 

“You always think about others, huh.” He murmured to himself quietly.

 

It didn’t seem like his voice disturbed Saihara’s sleep. Actually, it was unusual. Saihara was known for very light sleep so it only affirmed Ouma’s earlier assumptions.

 

He reached and gently shoved a strayed lock of hair from the others face.

 

“I wish you would think more about yourself, you know?” He continued to whisper making use of the silence. Even if they were together for more than half of the year Ouma still could find himself unable to voice his thought

 

“If you won’t, then I’ll have to do it for you~ Are you really sure you’re ready for it, my beloved?” Ouma chuckled at that idea.

 

When Ouma engaged himself in observing the falling snow he felt the shifts of the other. At first, he unconsciously tensed, but then relaxed remembering it’s his beloved Saihara-chan.

 

“...Kichi.”

 

Ouma paused his breath at the mention of his first name. They still weren’t at that base and here he is.

 

“...‘ve you” Saihara murmured in his sleep and somehow managed to find Ouma’s hand. The sudden, unexpected touch startled Ouma more than the previous movements.

 

“Silly Shumai... “

 

He blushed slightly and bent over Saihara. Ouma paid attention to every move he made in the concern of waking up his beloved. Once he was in the safe distance he kissed him softly on the lips.

 

“I love you too… Shu-chan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For every part I chose emotions. Then I tried to connect them with the weather. Hope you liked this story!  
> [cloudy part] Melancholy, doubt  
> [stormy part] Anger, doubt + the part about accusing Ouma has its explanation. Momota saw how Ouma clinged closely to two males. That’s his reason for contacting Saihara about his partner’s cheating (aside from really not tolerating our lovely panta boy). In reality, Ouma was precisely checking possible members of DICE. Especially since one of them proposed to one of three women and she was also a founding member. He didn’t cheat Saihara even once, it’s a too serious matter to him. He came back in a negative mood because he discovered that one of that males was only snooping around his secret organization. As a leader, he has a responsibility to protect them.  
> [rainy part] Sadness, despondency  
> [sunny part] Happiness  
> [snowy part] Sensitivity, vulnerability
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
